From dentist to love
by My Skydream
Summary: Kaito have always loved his childhood friend Akaito but he have never made a move. After Akaito made him go to the dentist Kaito got home to a empty house. Kaito sat down and ate his ice cream while mumbling out loud. Something that Akaito cached when he got home. You can guess what happens ;P (Damn I suck at this, and Kaito and Akaito is not related here) Oneshot!


Ummmmmmmmm

I don't know where this came from... BUT I REGRET NOTHING! I really like this pair, and yes I'm a yaoi fangirl, problem? Hope you like it *winks at you*

Ignis! Let us fly! *Jumping on my dragons back and flies to the dreamers land*

* * *

Kaito ate his ice cream with a big smile and rosy cheeks. He hadn't gotten any for the last week. Only because one of his teeth hurt, Akaito confiscated all his ice cream and said that when he had gone to the dentist he could get them back.

Kaito hated the dentist with a certain passion. He tried every trick in the book to get them back. Puppy eyes, begging, crying, stealing it back without him noticing. But… nothing worked on his good redheaded friend. So he gave up and went, after a tiny bit off struggle.

When he got back the ice cream was standing on the kitchen table with a note.

"Sorry, have a job to do. See you later - Akaito"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders and greedy grabbed the Ice cream and began eating it. So here he is, eating his ice cream without a care in the world.

Akaito was a good childhood friend, they shared this house outside of town. Sometimes Kaito wished that they were more than friends, but reality was a cruel thing. Akaito loved another and Kaito knew that he had lost the fight before it even started. Just seeing Akaito's face lost in thought with desire in his eyes would anyone understand. So he let it be, supporting his friend then going against him.

The thought made the bluehead slightly depressed but he shook it off.

"It's nothing I can do with it now" He mumbled between each mouthful.

"What can't you do?" a voice asked behind him, making him almost jump out off his chair.  
"Akaito!" Shouted Kaito in surprise "Didn't you have a job to do?"  
"We finished early" he answered bluntly

"Oh"

"But what was this about 'you can't do'?"

Akaito sat down on the opposite side, facing Kaito. The bluehead cheeks stained itself with light red and looked down on his hands.

"I-it's nothing. N-nothing important." Kaito pierced holes in his half finished ice cream, while hiding his eyes from the redhead with his bangs.

"Really?" Akaito didn't sound convinced.

Kaito nodded fast and clutched his hands around the ice bucket. Akaito sighted and stood up. Kaito heard him walk around the table and stopped beside him. He felt the redheads hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at him. Kaito felt his cheek grow hot. He really couldn't handle Akaito touching him, the feeling of fire spreading from where he had touched made him almost crazy.

"Kaito…" The redhead voice was low and concerned "why are you lying? I know you better than anyone"

Akaito's red eyes was glowing with concern and pierced themself thought Kaito. The bluehead felt his whole face grow hot, he hid his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry…" Kaito mumbled.

The redhead let go of him. Kaito felt terrible for letting his dear friend and crush in the dark, but he could not tell him. Not when he was in love with someone else. The bluehead had to fight the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"Sorry" He whispered again and turned to his ice cream. He looked at it and felt no desire to finish it. Kaito sighted and got up to put it in the fridge. Before he even could get two steps towards the fridge. Akaito grabbed his hand and spun him back around to face him.

"Wha-?" Akaito's lips stopped him from finish his sentence.

The bluehead dropped everything he had in his hands in surprise. Akaito was kissing him?! Kaito was confused beyond understanding, he lost his train of thoughts when Akaito put more force in the kiss.

Kaito was forced back and was trapped between the counter and the redhead. At this point Kaito had totally lost all reason and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. Putting just as much force in the kiss. After several minutes that felt like seconds they broke up for air. Kaitos eyes was half lidd and fogged with lust. The ice cream long lost and forgotten on the floor.

Akaito leaned into his ear and whispered seductively "I think I know what you tried to hide"

Kaito's face was tomato red, he tried to his face in Akaito's shoulder.

"No fair" he whimpered quietly back.

Akaito chuckled. He lifted Kaito's head up and kissed his cheek.

"But I'm happy that I figured it out" the redhead breathed out in relief and nuzzled the blueheads neck. "I was scared I was the only one"

Kaitos eyes grew in surprise. He felt them water and soon tears was trailing down his face. He tried to fight them back but his strength had long since left him. The tears hit Akaito and he retreated to look at the blueheads face.

"What's wrong!" Akaito was slipping into a panic, he did not suspect this at all.

Kaito sniffled and tried to dry the tears away "I-i-i'm just so h-happy" he almost choked out "I-i have b-been waiting so long"

Akaito attacked him with a kiss again. More gentle then before. The redhead pulled back "Sorry that I made you wait" he whispered apologetic.

Kaito shaked his head and pulled him close again. "It's alright. You are here now"

Akaito nodded and dried the tears away from the blueheads cheek before he kissed him again.

Kaito kissed back and gripped the redheads hair, securing himself that he wasn't going anywhere.

The kiss became more heated and Akaito licked Kaito's lips, asking for permission to enter. The bluehead parted his lips happily for him and felt his mouth being explored. Both began to breath heavily but neither broke the kiss.

Kaito felt the redheads hand slip under his t-shirt. This made him break the kiss. He took Akaito's hands and hold them in front of him.

"N-not now" he stuttered embearassed, struggling hiding his own shame.

"Why not?" Akaito pouted lightly and pushed himself even closer "I want you Kaito" he whispered, almost growled in the blueheads ear.

Kaito's face grew bloodred "I-i'm not r-ready" He struggled with his words before he managed to whisper "I don't know how to do it"

The redhead smirked and kissed his neck, biting and sucking it, leaving lovemarks all over. The bluehead jumped in surprise. Losing his grip around Akaito's hands, the redhead pulled Kaito into a tight hug.

"You don't need to know anything. You just need to feel" Akaito hushed, kissing his way up to Kaito's lips "Trust me"

Kaito hesitated before nodding. Akaito smirked slightly and kissed him tenderly. He put more and more force in the kiss, in the end he was kissing him seductively and hungry. Kaito lost all sense of reason and he felt his knees letting go under him from the heated kiss. Akaito lifted the bluehead up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Placing the bluehead on his bed, Akaito stopped kissing and turned to the switch. He look one last look at the bluehead that was following him with his eyes. His face heavily stained with red. Akaito smirked and gave Kaito a reassuring smile before the light disappeared.

* * *

*Grins* Hope you liked it! Bai bai dreamers


End file.
